


Bad News (drabble)

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, humor?, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: About friendship and baseball.





	Bad News (drabble)

Bad News (a Halloween drabble) 2014  
Author: Vega-Lume aka little chibi demon  
Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold  
by me. I do not claim to own this story, for it has been handed down for many  
years. And changes with each telling.

The copy that Mr. Schwartz has collected can be found in one of these  
three books.  
"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
"More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
And; "Scary Stories 3, More Tales to Chill Your Bones"

pairing/players: Quatre, Trowa  
Beta: none  
rated: pg  
genre: humor *sort of*

Bad News  
By Vel

Quatre and Trowa loved baseball and as children they spent many years playing of their town’s team. Quatre had been the pitcher and Trowa played second base.  
They watched it on TV, ate, slept, breathed baseball, Trowa even went on to play it in college.

One summer, when Trowa had come home from school, the pair went out to the old field to toss the ball back and forth when Quatre suddenly asked, “Do you think they play baseball in Heaven?”

“Probably,” Trowa replied as he caught the ball in his glove, and then tossed it back. “Whichever of us that gets there first should come back and let the other one know.”

“It’s a deal,” Quatre smiled and tossed the ball again.

Many years later Trowa passed away first.

One day Quatre arrived home and was surprised to find Trowa sitting on the couch in his living room. 

Suddenly he remembered the promise they had made. “What is it like in Heaven?” He asked excitedly, “Do they play baseball?”

Trowa looked at him with a serious expression, “I have some good news and some bad news when it comes to Baseball in Heaven,” he replied.  
"Good news is, they do have baseball up there and the teams are fantastic. I even play second base just like I did when I was alive.”

“What’s the bad news?” Quatre asked.

“You’re up to pitch tomorrow.”

Owari


End file.
